Silver and Blaze
by puppywuppy
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Silver and Blaze met? Well, read this story in order to find out!


Chapter One: The Young Girl By Puppy Wuppy

In the morning, the small purple cat raced outside.

"Mom I'm going to the movies now!"Blaze said.

" be safe."Her mom shouted out the door.

"Okay I'll be fine I'm just going to be with my friends."Blaze said.

Rouge picked up Amy and was 10, Rouge was 15, and Blaze was raced to the the girls sat in a was sitting at the end of a few minutes, a young, silver hedgehog sat next to looked about Blaze's was carrying a bag of popcorn, a soda, and some candy.

The silver hedgie said,"My name is Silver."

Blaze replied,"I'm Blaze, nice to meet you.

When everyone was out of the theater, Amy excliamed,"Lets all go to my house!"

Rouge yelled, "Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The white bat drove everyone to Amy's house. When they got there all the lights were off. Amy turned on the lights. All of a sudden Sonic jumped out and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY! You're 10!"

Amy hugged Sonic while saying, "Oh Sonic!"

Then, Wave, Jet, Shadow, Tikal, Knuckles, and Rouge jumped up. Amy started freaking out. Wave went into the kitchen, she came back holding a ice cream cake.

Amy asked, "What flavor is it?"

Wave replied, "Vanilla."

"Yum."Amy said.

Tikal asked, "Do you want to do presents or cake first?"

Amy thought before saying, "Presents."

Everyone went into Amy's living room. She saw a big green present. She grabbed it. The tag said Wave loves you!. Amy unwrapped her present. Inside was a big quilt. Embroided on the quilt was Amy Rules. Then Amy picked up a small box wrapped with purple paper. Amy carefully opened the present. Inside was a bracelet with a tag attached. The tag said Sonic the Hero. She hugged Sonic. Then Amy saw 2 presents left. Tikal smiled. Amy picked up a orange present. It had a nice letter attached. It had a cat on the front. She opened the card. Tikal wrote a nice message and her name on the card. Amy smiled. She opened the box. Inside was one of Tikal's blue bracelets.

Amy said to Tikal, "I love you like you were my own SISTER."

Tikal blushed. Amy grabbed the last present. It had blue paper with Amy on it. Amy opened the card that was attached. It was from Rouge. On the card Rouge had wrote, Happy B-DAY!Amy smiled. She carefully opened the present. Inside was a big diamond.

Rouge said, "That costed a lot of money. Just to let you know."

"Thank you." Amy replied.

After that Wave got the cake out from the kitchen. Sonic stuck a candle shaped like a 10. Jet lit the candle. Everybody sung "Happy Birthday" to Amy. Knuckles and Shadow came out of the kitchen each holding a big butcher knife. Amy started to look scared. They both cut the cake together. Shadow served a piece to Amy first. Right then Shadow smiled! Not his usual smirk a real SMILE! Not long after that everyone was eating cake. When they finished they all left… except Blaze. When everyone was out the door Silver came in!

Blaze said looking surprised, "What are you doing here Amy is going to kill you!"

"I wanted you to come to my house. Can you come?"Silver asked.

Blaze replied, "Yes but we have to go quickly before Amy sees us!"

Silver whispered, "Okay okay!"

Blaze and Silver got on Blaze's two person bike. They rode to Silver's house. For about an hour they played and became friends.

When Blaze got home her Mom was standing in the door way smiling. In her hand was a plate of cookies.

Blaze said, "Thank you!" While grabbing a cookie.

She ate dinner, watched a movie, and then went to bed.

In the morning she ate breakfast, and then went to the park. At the park Shadow was sitting on a bench next to an innocent girl. She was wearing a blue dress with blue boots, she wore a pink head band, also she had a pink bracelet, she had blue eyes and orange hair, and she was orange. Blaze heard Shadow say her name, Bella. Blaze saw Silver on the 20 story high slide, he was at the very top. Blaze ran up and yelled, "Let's do a train!"

Silver replied, "Yeah!"

Blaze was in the front. Silver held onto Blaze and she held onto his legs. Blaze slowly inched forward. ZOOOOOOOOM! They went lightning fast. Blaze accidently let go of Silver's legs'. But that didn't matter they were at the bottom. Blaze saw Shadow and Bella talking and holding hands. Blaze smiled at Silver then said, "Thank You."

Silver blushed. Blaze ran home. She was just in time for lunch. For lunch they had soup. After lunch Blaze said, "I'm taking Cutie, my chao on a walk."

Her mom replied, "Okay."

The purple cat walked to the park. Again at the park she saw shadow with the little girl, and they were playing tag. Blaze also saw Silver playing with them. She went over (Holding her chao in her hands) and asked, "Can I play?"

Bella replied in her cutest voice, "Okay!"

So Blaze, Silver, Shadow, and Bella played for a long time. Then Blaze had to go home.

The end…

Of chapter one


End file.
